Interfaces are becoming more complex and dual in nature. Providing multiple ways to interact with a system is becoming more commonplace. Thus, a user of a system may selectively choose a first or second technique for engaging the system. In certain instances, the transition between a first and second technique may require a toggle switch. In other instances, both the first and second techniques may simultaneously be available to the user.
One such input technique is a gesture based input. The gesture based input allows a detection of movement from a cue, such as a body part (commonly the hand), and based on the detected movement or gesture, a command is initiated. The gesture based inputs do not require the user to make contact with a touch, surface, pad, or device.
The gesture is captured via a video camera or motion detector. Accordingly, the video camera captures the movement, correlates the movement to a stored command center (i.e. a processor and storage device), and translates the movement into an action.
The conventional gesture-based input systems employ image/video capturing techniques. The amount of processing consumed with the conventional gesture-based systems may place a strain on available processing power and storage capabilities. Because image or real-time video is stored and processed, a powerful processor and a digital storage amount may become necessary. Thus, conventional gesture-based input systems may be both wasteful in resources and costly to implement.